End of Trials (Script)
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Fic écrite pour un jeu concours sur le forum "Winchester's Lair" Consigne: Écrivez l'épisode 9x01 sous forme de script. Cela doit être fait dans les règles de l'art, avec les descriptions en plus des dialogues, les différentes scènes... etc etc. /!\ Il n'y aura pas de suite à cette fic.


**SUPERNATURAL**

EPISODE 1, SAISON 9

'End of Trials'

EXT. DEVANT L'EGLISE – IMPALA – NUIT

La scène reprend où le 8.23 s'est arrêté.

Les Winchesters sont contre la voiture, Dean tient Sam dans ses bras. Ce dernier a les yeux fermés et il semble inconscient. L'aîné regarde les anges tomber du ciel. Lorsque toutes les lumières ont atterri, Dean tente de porter son frère.

DEAN (A Sam) :

Sam ! Réveilles-toi bon sang ! Sammy !

Il porte Sam, ouvre la portière arrière droite de l'Impala et allonge son frère sur la banquette. Il referme la porte et lève la tête vers le ciel.

DEAN (Priant Castiel) :

Cass ! Bordel, t'es où foutu ange ?

EXT. DANS UNE FORET – NUIT

Castiel regarde les anges tomber du ciel. L'un d'eux atterrit non loin de lui. Toujours les larmes aux yeux, Castiel part l'aider. Il court et arrive près du déchu. Ce dernier ressemble à un bureaucrate, comme tous les autres anges qui travaillaient pour Naomi. Castiel tend une main vers lui pour le soigner, mais il se rappelle qu'il est désormais sans pouvoirs. L'ange se réveille. Il cligne des paupières et ouvre les yeux sur Castiel. L'air perdu se lit sur son visage.

ANGE :

Castiel ? (Il regarde autour de lui) Où suis-je ?

Castiel le prend par le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

CASTIEL :

Bonjour Inias. Tu es sur Terre. Tu es tombé.

INIAS :

(Dévisage Castiel) Tombé ? D'où ?

Castiel lève les yeux vers le ciel. L'ange comprend. Il semble triste.

CASTIEL :

Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Là-haut ?

Il fait 'oui' de la tête.

INIAS :

Métratron est arrivé, il a tué Naomi et… En volant ta grâce, il a réussi à chasser tous les anges du Paradis… Tu étais sa dernière épreuve.

CASTIEL :

(Baisse la tête) Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas ce qu'il préparait.

Inias s'avance et lui pose la main sur son épaule. Il sourit.

INIAS :

Ce n'est rien mon frère. Nous allons réparer ça. Il faut trouver les déchus.

**SUPERNATURAL** (Générique saison 9)

SCENE 1

INT. DANS L'IMPALA – NUIT

Dean est au volant de sa voiture. Il jète souvent des coups d'œil au rétroviseur intérieur pour surveiller Sam sur la banquette arrière. Son téléphone portable sonne. Il le cherche un moment, le trouve, regarde le nom de l'appel entrant et décroche.

DEAN :

Kevin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'suis un peu occupé pour…

KEVIN :

(Voix paniquée) Dean ! Je suis dans votre bunker, je vois des lumières clignoter de partout sur les écrans de contrôle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors !?

DEAN :

(Conduisant de la main gauche et zieutant de temps en temps son rétroviseur) Rien c'est juste… Hum… J'crois que Cass a encore merdé. D'ailleurs il ne répond pas quand je l'appelle.

INT. BUNKER - SALLE DE CONTROL - NUIT

Kevin, un sac à dos à la main, regarde les lumières clignoter sur les radars.

KEVIN :

(Encore paniqué) Quoi ? Comment ça ? Mais c'est quoi ces lumières ? Il se passe quoi ? Dean !

INT. DANS L'IMPALA – NUIT

DEAN :

Juste, relaxe Kev', okay ? Ce sont les anges. Ils sont tous… Tombés ou j'sais pas quoi.

KEVIN :

(Après quelques secondes de silence) QUOI ? Mais… Ils sont genre… Des milliers Dean ! Et ça ne va pas passer inaperçu dans le Monde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

DEAN :

(Petit sourire en coin) 'On' ? 'On' ne va rien faire. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Ecoute, là tout de suite, j'emmène Sammy à l'hôpital. Il n'a pas fini la troisième épreuve et il est inconscient. Alors pour le moment je me fous pas mal de tous ces emplumés tombés du ciel !

KEVIN :

Dean…

DEAN :

J'te laisse, j'arrive à l'hosto.

INT. BUNKER - SALLE DE CONTROL - NUIT

KEVIN :

Attends ! Dean ? De… ? (Regarde son téléphone et voit que la communication est coupée.) Fait chier.

INT. DANS L'IMPALA – NUIT

Dean regarde son frère dans le rétroviseur.

DEAN :

Accroche-toi Sammy ! On arrive !

EXT. DANS UNE FORET - NUIT

Castiel et Inias se dirigent vers une route. Castiel cherche quelque chose du regard, l'autre ange le suit. Ils arrivent à une station essence vide, les lumières de la boutique sont éteintes. Castiel trouve enfin une cabine téléphonique, il rentre dedans, prend le téléphone et compose un numéro.

INT. HOPITAL SIOUX FALL GENERAL – NUIT

Sam est allongé sur un lit d'hôpital et il se fait emmener par les médecins et infirmières. Dean retient sa colère et sa tristesse. Il voit son frère partir dans une salle et les portes à double battant se referment. A ce moment-là, son téléphone sonne. Il regarde le numéro affiché, mais ne le reconnaît pas.

DEAN :

Allô ?

INT. DANS UNE CABINE TELEPHONIQUE – NUIT

CASTIEL :

Hello Dean.

INT. HOPITAL SIOUX FALL GENERAL – NUIT

DEAN :

(Levant les yeux au ciel, l'air un peu énervé) Cass ? Foutu ange ! Où est-ce que tu étais passé ?! Je t'ai appelé tout à l'heure ! J'avais foutrement besoin de toi ! Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé dehors ?!

INT. DANS UNE CABINE TELEPHONIQUE – NUIT

CASTIEL :

(Baisse la tête, un peu honteux) J'ai vu oui. Je suis désolé Dean. Je…

INT. HOPITAL SIOUX FALL GENERAL – NUIT

DEAN :

(Essayant de se calmer) C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Et t'es où là d'abord ?

INT. DANS UNE CABINE TELEPHONIQUE – NUIT

CASTIEL :

(Regarde la pancarte de la station essence) Je suis à une station service… Hum, 'Al's Mini Mart.' Mais je ne sais pas où je suis exactement. Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai provoqué sans le vouloir la chute des anges…

INT. HOPITAL SIOUX FALL GENERAL – NUIT

DEAN :

(Ne comprend pas et s'énerve) Sans le vouloir ? Bon zappe ici qu'on discute face à face ! J'suis à l'hôpital de…

INT. DANS UNE CABINE TELEPHONIQUE – NUIT

CASTIEL :

(Levant les yeux au ciel) Dean, je ne peux pas me zapper… Je… (Baisse les yeux) J'essaye de te dire que, sans le vouloir, j'étais la troisième épreuve de Métatron… Il… (Souffle) Il a pris ma grâce pour faire chuter tous les anges… (Secondes de silence) Je t'appelle d'une cabine téléphonique parce que je ne peux pas venir… Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas où je suis et.. Hum… Il y a un autre ange avec moi. Il est tombé pas loin de l'endroit où Métatron m'a envoyé. (Silence) Dean ?

INT. HOPITAL SIOUX FALL GENERAL – NUIT

DEAN :

(Fermant les yeux pour se calmer et tout assimiler.) Okay… Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu as perdu tes pouvoirs, que grâce à eux Métatron a viré tous les anges du Paradis sur Terre et que tu es complètement perdu quelque part en ce moment même ?

INT. DANS UNE CABINE TELEPHONIQUE – NUIT

CASTIEL :

(Plissant des yeux) Hum oui… C'est ce que je viens de dire… Et j'ai un ami avec moi… Tu te rappelles d'Inias ?

INT. HOPITAL SIOUX FALL GENERAL – NUIT

DEAN :

(Choqué) L'ange qui était là lorsque Esther t'a cassé la gueule à l'asile ? Ouais j'm'en souviens ! Bon écoute Cass, Sammy est à l'hôpital là. Il n'a pas fini la dernière épreuve, on n'a pas fermé les portes de l'Enfer. Et je ne peux pas venir te chercher pour le moment… Surtout que tu ignores où tu te trouves… Alors… Essaye de faire du stop, prend un bus ou peu importe et rejoins-moi à l'hôpital Sioux Fall General. Okay ?

INT. DANS UNE CABINE TELEPHONIQUE – NUIT

CASTIEL :

(Un peu déçu et gêné) Je… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est 'faire du stop' Dean…

INT. HOPITAL SIOUX FALL GENERAL – NUIT

DEAN :

(Levant les yeux au ciel en signe de désespoir) Tu marches au bord de la route et quand tu vois une voiture tu lui fais signe de s'arrêter et tu lui demandes si tu peux venir ici, à l'hôpital avec ton pote. Mais hum… Fais attention quand même…

INT. DANS UNE CABINE TELEPHONIQUE – NUIT

CASTIEL :

(Plissant des yeux, ne comprend pas) A quoi ?

INT. HOPITAL SIOUX FALL GENERAL – NUIT

DEAN :

(Fait les gros yeux) Rien, rien. Ramène tes fesses ici. (Il raccroche)

INT. DANS UNE CABINE TELEPHONIQUE – NUIT

CASTIEL :

D'accord… Dean ? (Bip du téléphone. Dean à raccroché).

Castiel raccroche à son tour et sort de la cabine pour rejoindre Inias.

CASTIEL :

Je sais où nous devons aller.

SCENE 2

INT. HOPITAL SIOUX FALL GENERAL – NUIT

Dean se prend un café à une machine, puis il fait les cent pas dans un couloir blanc. Il a l'air pensif, il réfléchit à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Puis la sonnerie de son portable le sort de sa réflexion. Un peu énervé, il décroche de la main droite tout en tenant son café dans celle de gauche.

DEAN :

(Sans avoir regardé qui appelle) Cass, si c'est pour me dire que ton conducteur est un…

VOIX :

Non, c'est pas Cass…

DEAN :

(Choqué) Kevin ?

INT. BUNKER – SALON - NUIT

KEVIN :

(Les yeux rivés sur le poste de télévision) Dean, regarde la télé. N'importe quelle chaîne, regarde !

INT. HOPITAL SIOUX FALL GENERAL – NUIT

Dean se dirige vers une salle d'attente et regarde la télé. Déjà quatre personnes dans la salle ont les yeux braqués sur le poste.

FEMME AU MICRO :

(Reportage montrant une vidéo des anges qui tombent.) Il semblerait que nous soyons en train d'assister à un miracle. Des centaines, voir même des milliers de personne tombent littéralement du ciel ! Les secours, les ambulances et les médecins partent soigner ceux qu'ils trouvent (Image de secouriste aidant un ange) Nous avons à faire à toute sorte de théories, les scientifiques et même les ufologues accourent à travers le pays pour aider ces « Anges déchus » comme ils les appellent. Est-ce un canular ? Une expérience ratée ? Pour le moment les questions sont encore trop nombreuses…

Dean, toujours au téléphone, quitte la pièce avant la fin du reportage.

DEAN (A KEVIN):

Oh bordel de merde ! Ils n'ont pas mis longtemps pour rappliquer à la télé !

INT. BUNKER – SALON - NUIT

KEVIN :

Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Dean ? On va les aider ou… ?

INT. HOPITAL SIOUX FALL GENERAL – NUIT

DEAN :

(De rage, il jète son café à la poubelle) Ouais bein je vais te dire comme j'ai dit à Cass….

INT. BUNKER – SALON - NUIT

KEVIN :

(Piqué de curiosité) Cass ? T'as pu lui parler finalement ?

INT. HOPITAL SIOUX FALL GENERAL – NUIT

DEAN :

Ouais, longue histoire, j'te raconterai plus tard. Juste, comme je lui disais, pour le moment on ne fait rien et surtout JE ne fais rien okay ? Là je m'occupe de Sammy, il est à l'hôpital, il a failli mourir alors pour le moment il n'y a que lui qui compte.

Un médecin s'approche de Dean.

DEAN :

(Commençant à paniquer) Je raccroche, y'a le toubib !

INT. BUNKER – SALON – NUIT

KEVIN :

Non att… Dean ? (Regarde le téléphone) Je me fais toujours avoir…

INT. HOPITAL SIOUX FALL GENERAL – NUIT

Un docteur tient son dossier des deux mains et observe Dean d'un air désolé. Ce dernier le remarque.

DEAN :

(Paniquant un peu) Docteur ? Un problème ? Des nouvelles de mon frère ?

MEDECIN :

(Jetant des coups d'œil au dossier) Oui, nous l'avons mis aux soins intensifs. Fort heureusement, vous l'avez emmené à temps. Il ne va pas bien du tout. Il a de la fièvre, il est nauséeux, constamment en tachycardie, en hypertension, il convulse et il semble même affamé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pour tout vous dire. D'un point de vu technique, il est en parfaite santé, aucuns virus d'aucunes sortes. Pourtant physiquement, il est comme mourant. Son corps ne supporte pas quelque chose mais nous ignorons quoi.

DEAN :

(Ne comprenant pas tout et ne voulant rien dire) Okay, mais il va s'en sortir, pas vrai ? Vous pouvez le remettre sur pied ?

MEDECIN :

(Analysant Dean.) Oui, on peut mais… J'aimerai essayer de comprendre, ce qui est réellement arrivé à votre frère.

DEAN :

(Gêné et cherchant un mensonge) Hum, il est juste… Tombé malade d'un seul coup. Je n'ai pas trop compris non plus. Désolé Doc. (Silence) Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

MEDECIN :

(S'enlève les lunettes pour les nettoyer sur sa chemise. Se racle la gorge.) Hum… Pas pour le moment, je suis désolé… Il a besoin de repos et…

DEAN :

(Coupant le médecin) …et de son frère. Il a besoin de moi. Ecoutez, juste quelques minutes, okay ? (Silence. Dean l'implore du regard) S'il vous plait. C'est important…

MEDECIN :

(Soufflant et se remettant ses lunettes) Bon, d'accord, mais juste quelques minutes. Il a vraiment besoin de repos.

INT. HOPITAL SIOUX FALL GENERAL – CHAMBRE DE SAM – NUIT

Dean entre à pas lent dans la chambre de son frère. Il le voit allongé sur le lit et il éprouve une grande culpabilité. Il s'approche de lui et pose la main sur le lit.

DEAN :

Hey Sammy. (Son frère ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers lui) Alors… Comment tu te sens ?

SAM :

(Sourire amusé) En pleine forme ! (Dean sourit) A part que je ne me rappelle pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé… Ni comment je suis arrivé ici… Mais j'ai fait un… Hum… Sacré rêve en tout cas.

DEAN :

(Curieux) Ah ? Comment ça ?

SAM :

(Sourire en coin) Et bien, j'ai rêvé que tous les anges du Paradis tombaient du ciel. (Sourit encore et regarde Dean) C'est fou hein ? (Fixe Dean dans les yeux et voit que ce dernier ne rit pas) Dean ?

DEAN :

(Baisse la tête et tourne le dos à son frère.) Sam… Ce n'était pas un rêve…

SAM :

(S'assoit sur le lit) Quoi ?

DEAN :

(Se retourne vers son frère) Les anges sont vraiment tombés du ciel.

SAM :

Et Cass ?

DEAN :

(Mouvement de recule) Quoi Cass ? On s'en fout pour le moment. Là tout ce qui compte c'est que tu te remettes sur pied et ensuite on trouvera un moyen de renvoyer ces emplumés chez eux. Okay Sammy ? (Il ne répond pas) Sam ? T'as besoin de te reposer d'accord. T'as juste… Failli mourir ! Donc tu vas rester un peu ici le temps de retrouver des forces et ensuite on fera ce qu'on fait toujours : on trouvera un moyen de réparer tout ça. Reçu ?

Sam souffle mais acquiesce. Dean se rapproche.

DEAN :

Je vais devoir y aller ou le toubib va bientôt me virer d'ici… Mais je reviendrai pour veiller sur toi. Pendant ce temps… Dort, mange et tout ça.

Sam fait un sourire forcé. Les frères se regardent un petit moment puis Dean quitte la chambre.

SCENE 3

INT. HOPITAL SIOUX FALL GENERAL – HALL D'ENTRE – NUIT

Castiel rentre dans l'hôpital avec Inias. Ils cherchent Dean du regard. Ce dernier sort justement de l'ascenseur. Il a l'air perdu, la tête ailleurs et se dirige droit vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il lève finalement les yeux, il voit Castiel devant lui. Choqué, il se dirige droit vers lui en marchant plus vite.

DEAN :

Cass ?

CASTIEL :

Hello Dean.

DEAN :

(Ne bougeant pas, toujours sous le choc) Bordel, comment t'as fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

CASTIEL :

J'ai pris le bus.

Ils s'observent quelques secondes dans le silence. Puis Dean tourne la tête vers l'autre ange.

DEAN (A l'ange) :

Inias, c'est ça ? Donc tu es… (Il lève les yeux vers le plafond).

INIAS (A Dean) :

Tombé du ciel ? Oui. Je ne suis pas le seul apparemment.

Castiel baisse le regard et Dean l'observe. Un peu en colère.

DEAN (A Castiel) :

Cass ? Quelque chose à dire ? Genre, sais-tu comment arrêter ton pote Métatron, par exemple ?

Castiel garde toujours les yeux baissé et fait 'non' de la tête. Dean le fixe toujours jusqu'à ce que l'autre ange parle.

INIAS (A Dean) :

Je ne crois pas que ce soit la faute de Castiel. Il a été manipulé par Métatron comme beaucoup d'autre. Naomi aussi a manipulé Castiel, Dean. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir…

DEAN (A Inias) :

Ecoute, ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui en veux okay ? Tu sais pas tout, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire alors ne parle pas en son nom. Si Cass a quelque chose à me dire, qu'il me le dise. (Il regarde de nouveau l'ange) Cass ?

CASTIEL :

(Lève la tête et fixe le frère.) Je suis désolé Dean.

DEAN :

(Un peu énervé) Ouais, ça tu le dis à chaque fois, je connais la chanson, c'est bon. Si tu veux arrêter d'être toujours désolé, arrête de faire des conneries. Je sais que tu pars d'une bonne intention, mais ne fait rien si c'est pour que ça foire encore.

Castiel ressemble à un enfant que l'on gronde, Dean lève les yeux au ciel et s'approche de l'ange.

DEAN :

(Il le prend par le bras) Bon allez, vient Cass. Toi aussi Inias. J'vais essayer de trouver un coin pour manger ici. Je meurs de faim.

INT. HOPITAL SIOUX FALL GENERAL – CAFETERIA – NUIT

Dean mange un sandwich, assis à une table. Castiel à sa droite et Inias à droite de Cass. Les anges, pas encore habitués à manger, regardent le frère en silence. Dean semble lire dans leurs pensées.

DEAN :

(Avale une bouchée de son sandwich) Hey, vous devriez vous habituer à… Manger. Parce que maintenant que vous êtes… Enfin, plus des anges, si vous ne mangez pas ou si vous ne buvez pas non plus, vous allez mourir.

Inias et Castiel se jettent un regard interrogateur que Dean intercepte.

DEAN :

(Secouant la tête) Ouais bon, on verra ça une autre fois.

Dean s'apprête à mordre dans son sandwich mais son portable sonne encore. Dépité, il pause sa nourriture et décroche d'une main.

DEAN :

Kevin ? Ecoute, je…

INT. BUNKER – DONJON – NUIT

On voit Kevin assis sur une chaise, mais une personne lui tient le téléphone à l'oreille. Kevin semble nerveux et sous la contrainte de quelqu'un.

KEVIN :

(Coupant la parole au frère) Dean… Y'a un problème…

INT. HOPITAL SIOUX FALL GENERAL – CAFETERIA – NUIT

DEAN :

(Ironique) Tu crois ?

INT. BUNKER – DONJON – NUIT

KEVIN :

(Regardant la personne qui tient le téléphone) Y'a hum… Un 'ami' à toi ici… Apparemment il n'a pas l'air de super bonne humeur et… Et il m'a pris la tablette des anges avant que je puisse tout traduire.

INT. HOPITAL SIOUX FALL GENERAL – CAFETERIA – NUIT

DEAN :

(Se levant de table) Répète ça ?! Qui ? Qui est avec toi ?

INT. BUNKER – DONJON – NUIT

KEVIN :

(Toujours les yeux rivés sur l'intrus) Je crois que vous avez un ami commun… Déchu, à l'heure qu'il est…

INT. HOPITAL SIOUX FALL GENERAL – CAFETERIA – NUIT

DEAN :

(Se tourne vers Castiel) Cass !?

CASTIEL :

(Perdu) Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

DEAN :

(Fait signe à Castiel de se taire) Okay Kev', tu es où là ?

INT. BUNKER – DONJON – NUIT

KEVIN :

Toujours au bunker. Dans un genre de Donjon…

INT. HOPITAL SIOUX FALL GENERAL – CAFETERIA – NUIT

DEAN :

(Enervé) Fils de… Okay, j'arrive de suite.

Il raccroche et commence à quitter la cafétéria.

CASTIEL :

(Se levant de table) Dean, on vient avec toi.

DEAN :

(Continuant à marcher, Castiel et Inias le rejoignent) Non c'est bon reste là à faire… Ce qui t'occupe.

CASTIEL :

(Peiné) Dean…

DEAN :

(Se retourne violemment vers Castiel pour le fixer) Ecoute Cass, c'est ton pote Métatron qui a prit en otage Kevin. Je dois aller l'aider et toi tu… Tu n'as plus de pouvoirs, tu ne pourras rien faire contre lui.

CASTIEL :

(Commençant à s'énerver) Je te rappelle qu'Inias et moi sommes des soldats, Dean. Même sans pouvoirs on peut se battre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis déchu, je survivrais. Ou je mourais, les deux me vont...

Ils se scrutent un moment.

DEAN :

(Capitulant et reprend le chemin de la sortie) Okay, vient si tu veux. Mais s'il arrive quelque chose à toi ou Inias, je ne serais pas responsable.

Ils partent tous les trois en direction de l'Impala.

SCENE 4

INT. DANS L'EGLISE – NUIT

Crowley est toujours enchaîné à la chaise dans son piège à démon. Les yeux encore larmoyants, il commence petit à petit à retrouver une part d'humanité. L'épreuve n'étant pas finie, il n'est ni tout à fait démon, ni tout à fait humain. Il fixe les murs en attendant que quelqu'un vienne. La porte de l'église s'ouvre, espérant de l'aide, Crowley se tourne vers l'ouverture et y découvre une personne qu'il ne connaît pas. Une fille qui s'avance vers lui avec un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

CROWLEY :

Vous êtes qui vous ?

La fille se place en face de lui et le toise de haut.

INCONNUE :

Woua, j'en conclus que tu n'es pas loin d'être humain si tu ne peux même pas reconnaître les démons…

Crowley plisse des yeux. La fille s'approche encore plus.

INCONNUE :

Je sais, j'ai trouvé un nouveau corps qui ne reflète pas entièrement ma personnalité. Mais que veux-tu, je n'avais que ça sous la main.

Crowley ne comprend toujours pas.

INCONNUE :

Maintenant, dis-moi où je peux trouver Sam Winchester, j'ai très envie de le brûler vif…

CROWLEY :

(Comprenant) Abaddon… (Il baisse les yeux)

ABADDON :

Oh, ton cerveau fonctionne encore… (Sort un couteau de sa veste) Dommage, c'est trop facile de te tuer maintenant que tu n'es plus rien…

CROWLEY :

(Paniqué) Quoi ? Non ! Attends…

Abaddon s'approche de lui et Crowley l'implore du regard.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
